In the automotive sector are known shifting mechanisms for automatic transmission with multistable gear positions such as “P”, “R”, “N”, “D” and the so-called “shift-lock” function in the gear positions P and N and partially with a so-called “AutoP” function, i.e. an automatic transmission-side parking lock. In the shift-lock function, the gearshift lever is blocked and released again only after the actuation of the brake. The shift-lock function is usually realized by an actuator, e.g. an electromagnet. With AutoP, when the parking lock has been engaged in the transmission, the P position is immediately engaged at the shifting mechanism by means of an actuator.
DE 10 2006 007 600 A1 discloses a rotary actor device for electrical or electronic devices in a vehicle.
Against this background, the present embodiments provide an improved device for locking an operation element of an automatic transmission of a vehicle, an improved method for operating a device for locking an operation element of an automatic transmission of a vehicle and an improved shifting device for shifting an automatic transmission of a vehicle.